When Worlds Collide
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: Samantha Moretti is a huge Doctor Who fan and recently an Avengers fan too. What will she do when the Doctor appears in her room, and take her off to Asgard? Will she be prepared to face the danger and the adventure this journey holds? Inspired completely by a strange dream I had. Please RxR :D
1. Chapter 1

I never thought one of my dreams would come true and I never thought it would take me face-to face with the man who was known as The God of Mischief.

It all started an hour ago, I am in my 2nd year of college in Florida and life seems great on the outside, on the inside I am a mess. I feel lonely and I'm starting to give up hope in a man, I only knew through British television. If you are thinking of the same man then we are on the same page, this man is a dream to many dreamers in the world. Though tonight, that dream of many others and my dreams kind of are coming true. It is hard to believe in the man called The Doctor, but I always try to keep that spark going with continuous re-runs of the show. To get back on track, I was just lying there in my bed, still in the clothes from the previous day. I had my iPhone lying on my chest, softly playing a tune by Florence and The Machine, while kicking the string back and forth on my combat boots. I had finished my homework for my art classes that day and hoped that college wouldn't be this boring. As I laid there in thought, a strange noise came from the space between my bed and my closet I looked over thinking it was the heating vent. Then suddenly a box like outline began to form there, in my room, I sat up in a panicked rush. My mind raced as the form became clearer and clearer and the noise increased in volume.

"No…This has to be a dream." I spoke aloud, my voice shook slightly like the rest of my body did.

As the noise silenced, the form was completely solid and standing right in front of me, I rose from the bed slowly. I was terrified thinking if I got to close to it, that it would vanish into thin air and I would wake up. I inched toward it slowly, stopping suddenly when the sound of the door being unlocked rang through the silence of my bedroom. The door swung open and a tall man came out with his back to me waving smoke away from his face.

"Blimey! Her Engines are out of wacked. Wonder where I landed?" he said with a slightly cough

"Doctor?" I mumbled softly not believing my eyes, once I spoke he turn around and looked at me.

"Hmm… American! Oh! So I'm in America .I like America." He said breaking out into a huge grin looking at me.

"Yes… you are in Florida, in my bedroom."

"Florida?! Why has she brought me to Florida?" He groaned slightly and looked at the police box, "And He engines are down…I have to give her a few hours."

He turned back to me, as the fire alarm in my room went off detecting the smoke; I looked up shocked then stumbled over to the window.

"Shit!" I grumbled throwing the window open, hoping the alarm would turn off now.

"Oi! That's loud!" He shouted pulling out an object and pointing it at the fire alarm, and within seconds the noise stopped.

"How you… Oh yeah sonic screwdriver…" I explained nodding slowly, seeing the screwdriver much better now.

"Yeah it is…How do you know about my screwdriver?" He said with concern.

"Uhhh…" I shuddered, feeling the heat grow in my cheeks; I didn't know what to tell him and the shock started to set in again. "…Uhh I kind of watch you on the TV."

"I'm on the tele'?!" He said turning to the TV, and flipping it on with his screwdriver.

"Yes…On the show Britain created." I said as he flipped through the channels till he stopped on BBC America, where ironically a commercial for Doctor Who was on. "It's called Doctor Who… and it's all about you, Doctor."

He watched the commercial with a frown then flung open the door of the phone box and ran inside to the control panel. I walked over to the door and peered in, and gasped softly taking a full step in.

"This has to be a parallel universe or has to be a break in the rift! Oi you!" He shouted from the control panel.

"Yeah?" I looked over at the strange call

"What's your name?" He said giving me a stern look.

"Samantha, Samantha Moretti." I walked a little more, taking in the new sight before me. "But is that relevant, Doctor?"

"What year is it?!" He shouted looking at a screen on the control panel, "Have you had any contact with aliens or a UFO?"

I looked over and shook my head noticing he put on glasses, "No No, and its 2013 and nothing big happened lately."

He looked over with a strange look, and then pointed his screwdriver at me, causing me to rear back in shock.

"Hey! Don't point that at me!" I shouted stomping over to him.

"Just checking to see if it's you that caused her to break down and land here." He said pointing it at my forehead.

I glared at him and pushed the screwdriver away "No, Doctor I didn't… I'm a normal 20 year old trying to go to college and try not to think I'm crazy right now."

Just then a sound came from the Tardis, like a kick start and the door closed behind us, I looked at the Doctor as the ship started to thrashing about.

"What did you do?!" I shouted clinging to one of the bar, as the ship continued to thrash about.

"What did I do?!" He protested back at me grabbing on to the control panel.

"YES! What did you do Doctor?!" I retorting backing get thrown to the floor as the Tardis reared to a stop.

"Oi! This wasn't happening till I landed in Florida! And YOU got on Broad!" He shouted pointing at me and he played with the controls, and then looked at the mentor.

I stood up slowly and holding on to the bar trying to get my balance, "Where are we? Why did she take us here?" I questioned looking over his shoulder at the mentor.

"She didn't bring us here…" he said stepping taking off his glasses and looking at the mentor "Someone else brought us here…"

"But Doctor, where is here?" I looked at him with a frown.

"We are on Asgard." He said looking at me with slight concern.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are on Asgard." He said looking at me with slight concern.

"Asgard? You mean like Thor and his brother Loki and the rainbow bridge?" I questioned looking at him "Why has the Tardis taken us here?"

"How can we be on Asgard? Asgard doesn't allow any Tardis to land here, especially mine." He said scratching his head. "Odin and I didn't get along on the right terms last time."

I looked at him then walked over to the door as a bang came from it, "Uhh Doctor… I think the welcoming group is here…"

"Sam! Get away from the Door!" He shouted running toward the door, then pushed me away from the door.

"Doctor! By Asgarden Law and King Odin you are forbidden to land on our planet. Exit the box now or we will make sure it will be destroyed on the spot!" The voice command from outside the Tardis.

The Doctor turned toward me and puts his hands on my shoulders and looks right into my eyes, " Sam, I'm so sorry I brought you into this, but you have to listen to me very carefully. You have to trust me , and not fight against them you go that, Sam?" he said with a small hint of sadness.

" Yes…I think I can keep calm… like they say 'Keep calm and Trust the Doctor.'" I said with a small chuckle.

He broke out into a soft small then turned toward the door and with one last glance at me.

" This is last warning, Time Lord!" the voice shouted

Just then he opened the door and stepped out into the crowds of soldiers surrounding the Tardis, with his hand calmly in his pockets. I stayed behind in the Tardis hoping they knew no knowledge of the Doctor and the many companions he travels with, so I just eavesdropped.

"Time Lord, you know it is forbidden to land on Asgard." The voice boomed

"Yes. Well I didn't land her here on purpose, someone brought us here." The doctor said back; I could almost imagine him starching his head in concern.

"You are not alone, bring out the female now Time Lord." Commanded the mystery voice.

At that point I heard the Doctor sigh and his feet scrap on the ground toward the Tardis, "Sam, you might as well as come out now, or they will force you out."

Right then my stomach dropped and I took a deep breath, nervous to what I'll see when I get out there, but I had to trust the Doctor. As I went to push the door open, the door slammed shut again and locked itself, causing me to going into a panic.

"Doctor! What happening? The door locked itself!" I shouted leaning against the door.

" Sam! Hold on I'll get you out" he shouted as I heard the sonic sound of his screwdriver against the door.

Suddenly I was thrown away from the door as the Tardis began to dematerialize from its current stop on Asgard.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted grabbing onto the rail as it threshed about.

"Sam! I'll find you! I Promise!" I heard him last shout as the Tardis vanished along with me in it.

I continued to cling to the rail as the Tardis rattled about for a good few minutes until it land with a a rough halt. I fell to the ground panting then looked around as the lights dimmed inside the Tardis, and he engine ceased with her usual landing noise. I stood up weakly and shaken, biting my lip and hoping the Doctor was outside those doors.

Then a voice came from outside of the Tardis, "Come on out young girl. Don't be afraid."

The voice sounded sincere and helpful, and it drew me to the doors with hope it was a gently guard offering his help to me. I placed my hand softly on the knob of the door, and turned softly noticing that the door was now unlocked. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly only to be welcomed to the darkness and a set of bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly only to be welcomed to the darkness and a set of bright green eyes.

"W-Where am I?" I spoke standing in the door way of the Tardis.

"You're somewhere safe and I can take you to your precious Doctor." The voice spoke softly, calling me to come out of the Tardis and those eyes were drawing me out from the safest place in the room.

It all seemed too good to be true but I set one foot out of the Tardis following the sweet beckoning of the mystery man's voice.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know about the Doctor?" I said looking at the eyes questioningly as they rose.

"Let's just say, we are… old acquaintances." The sweet voice answered. "Come on now, I'll make sure you get to your Doctor safely."

I watched as a hand come out of the darkness closer to the Tardis then before, and jumped slightly when the eyes appeared a few feet from the door. My eyes followed the hand up to the silhouette of the man's body, and to the outline of what seem to be a face. Though the eyes was the most defined feature I could see through the darkness, even with the little bit of light being casted from the Tardis. My heart was pounding so loud, that I was sure that the strange but memorizing man could hear it from where he stood. I turned back and looked inside the Tardis biting my lip, knowing the Doctor would find me there, but I glanced back at the offering hand then those green eyes. Those eyes just drew me in like a fish to a lure; furthermore I wasn't even fully aware that I stepped completely out of the door way of the Tardis, closing the door behind me. As If I was in a trace I took the man's hand, which was cold to the touch, but that didn't cause me to regret leaving the safety of the Tardis. It wasn't until I approached the figure close enough to make out his face in which I realized I made a huge mistake.

Once I gazed upon the face of the man who seems so willing to help me, was when my stomach dropped and I tried to pull my hand from his sudden tight grasp on my hand. My breath grew shallow and quick as fear set in and was easily casted into my eyes, which stared straight into the eyes of the God of Mischief.

" Y-You're… You're…-I am Loki, you mortal, God of Mischief and Lies." He interrupted me with a smirk.

I panicked and desperately tried to pull my hand away from his, but that only increased his grip on me then he swiftly grabbed my throat with his other hand. His smirk faded and his green eyes grew cold, as he started to lift me up by my throat causing me to gasp for air.

"You will listen to me, human. Even though I have very little magic, I can break you like the twig you truly are." He hissed at me, tightening his hold on my fragile throat.

I clawed at his hand and nodded making barely auditable cries of agreement to his command, hoping he let me go. He smirked at that answer and dropped me with no hesitation; I crumpled to the ground taking all the air my lungs could have held, in. I grabbed my head feeling light-headed and very dizzy; I stared at my feet as the ground around them spun in the most terrible way. I don't know how long it took me to notice that was Loki kneeling down in front of me, until he grabbed my chin roughly and made me look him straight in the eye. His face grew stern and unreadable, but his eyes casted the true emotions his face lacked. I grinded my teeth together hoping it would stop my body from shaking in the fear, which this god has created within me.

"You are strong…" He spoke in what was like a gently tone again. "Your fear will break you though, and that will break your precious Doctor."

"I-I just met him…" I respond with a slightly shaken voice.

To that respond, he broke out in a smirk and chuckled, tightening his grip on my face, "You may have just met him, Samantha but you already know all about him and truly care for him."

My eyes widen and my train of thought came to a halt once he spoke my name, "H-how-How do I know your name?" He proclaimed cutting me off. With a small smirk spread across his lips, he explained, "Because I have been watching you, Samantha Moretti. You are the key in my revenge against The Doctor, this realm and your realm, my dear Samantha."

I stared at him in awe and then realized he said he had been watching me, and reality set in as blood rushed to my cheeks. Loki, god of mischief and lies had been watching me and I haven't been the most boring subject he watched some days.

His laughter broke out in the room, and his smirk grew wider, "Oh you humans, such fragile creatures." He boasted, standing up then took a slightly step away.

I watched him then glanced over at the Tardis standing there a few feet from where I sat, and I stood up slowly as Loki turned his back to me. He was looking at the door that resided on the furthest wall from us, and I watched him as I slowly moved to the Tardis. I watched him with careful eyes barely even glancing at the Tardis which now was a few strands away from where I was.

As I reached out to grab the handle, his voice broke the dreadful silence, "You touch that, Samantha and I will kill you where you stand."

I froze where I stood, watching him turn and shoot the iciest glare I ever seen from anybody in my life at me. He stared me down till I let my hand fall to my side balling it into a fist, his eyes followed the motion. He then stalked toward me and grabbed my hair roughly which cause me to cry out in pain, trying not to pull away too much.

"You will proceed to scream in a panic until the guards approach the door." He hissed into my ear giving my hair a tug. "Be clear to wail for your beloved Doctor, Samantha."

With a swift movement I'm on my knees pushed away from the hand tugged violently on my scalp with the sudden pain running through my nerves, causing the words begin to pour out.

"OH GOD! STOP IT! STOP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shrieked in pain, tears coming to my eyes, hearing the footsteps of the alarmed guards charging to the cell door. I couldn't bring myself to scream the Doctor's name; I fought back every chance of me screaming those words.

"Call him NOW!" He spoke with venom like words into my ear, the suddenly a sting of pain ran through my shoulder.

I gasped in pain and screamed the words I hope not to, "HELP ME DOCTOR! HELP ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped in pain and screamed the words I hope not to, "HELP ME DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

The words echoed through the cell, and out the door as it was busted open by two Asgardian guards, with their swords drawn.

My face then hit the cold floor with a thud as Loki released my hair; my vision went black the instant I hit the ground. I panted in pain, tears on my cheeks, an aching in my shoulder with a loud pounding behind my eyes. As my vision cleared, there were two audible clashing noises over by the door, along with two cracking noises, that brought shrives down my spine. My vision was still blurred when I looked up to see Loki walk back toward me away from a dark pile by the door .It took a few seconds for me to realize the dark pile was the two guards that ran in from outside.

"Soon they will all be kneeling like you." Loki's voice boomed from over me, "But I still need you, so get up."

I looked up weakly and got to my knees, looking over at the guards hoping they were still alive. I got up to my feet then held my stomach, feeling nausea come over me. Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow him over to the door of the cell. I looked down at the guards and was sure they were not longer breathing and my vision started to go a bit fuzzy. I have never seen a dead body before and now two lay in front of my feet. Before I could start to panic, Loki pushed me passed the bodies and into the hallway which was long narrow and very dim lit. Other than the two guards who were dead on the floor there was nobody else. I could have run and tried to call for the Doctor hoping he was near but I knew it was stupid to do it. I looked back into the darken room to see the outlining glow of the Tardis sitting there, like a diamond in the rough. Then a guard stepped out and grabbed my arm, I stared at him in awe still noting the two dead guards on the floor. Once the guard spoke, I knew I was still stuck with Loki.

"Listen here, proceed to follow me to Odin's chambers and you know what will happen if you misbehave." He hissed squeezing my arm tightly

I nodded biting my lip ignoring the pain rushing through it as he shoved me forward down the hall. I stepped slowly then got into a normal walking pace with "the guard" behind me. It was a walk down the hall to a few flights of stairs as we got to the stairs another "guard" appeared in front of me to guide me to Odin's chamber. I walked between the fake guards up the stairs the down the hall to another hallway. As we turned the corner I saw a big crowd moving towards us heading for the opposite direction. I noted the few guards, a woman with blonde hair, a huge burley guy with blonde hair and the most important person I was praying to see, The Doctor.

"Doctor" I spoke before I realized it came from my mouth.

The crowd stopped and the Doctor ran over

"Sam! There you are!" He said placing his hands on my shoulders causing me to wince softly.

He frowned," what happened to your shoulder?"

I went pale and swallowed softly glancing at the "guard" who was now beside me.

"I fell and hit it when the Tardis flew off." I said smiling weakly, "just a bad bruise"

"Good good. Where did she land by the way?" He questioned letting go of my shoulders.

"I don't recall, it was dark and it seemed like a broom closet or something. So I went to the hall and the guard was leading me to the King now." I lied looking at the "guard" noticing one of them now.

" Ai, I'm Thor, King of Asgard and son of Odin. You are ... Together with The Doctor?" The blonde man spoke out giving us a questioning looking.

"Oh! No we just met right, Sam?" The doctor confirmed

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak when a cry ran out through the hall. The guards ran toward the sound except for the one by my side, as well as the Doctor, Thor and the strange woman took off toward the noise. I turned to follow them and felt the "guard "grabbed my arm and pull me back.

"You will remain here." He commanded

I looked away and nodded noticing the doctor look back for intense before turning to the scene before him. A female cry rang out then they become sobs that echoed through the hall.

"Odin of Asgard has been slayed!" shouted a guard that came running out of the crowd near the room.

My eyes widen and my stomach dropped, as laughter broke out from behind from the "guard". The crowd turned around and stared at the man behind me in awe and the look on saw on the doctor face was angry.

"Loki! Brother of mine!" Thor's voice ran out "How'd you escape?"

" you think a mere cell could keep me Odin son. You underestimated me." Loki shouted from behind stilling holding onto my arm.

"Loki let her go!" The doctor shouted

"Or what Doc-tor, you will sonic me? And I still need her; she is the key to my magic." Loki hissed pulling me closer to him.

"How is she the key?!" Thor shouted "Father stripped you of your magic!"

" Yes and put it in an item... that Samantha has." Loki retorted back

Just then as he said that a ripple of energy ran through my body which caused me to cringe in pain. Then the locket on the chain around my neck began to glow and heat up like a kettle. I gasped as it burn like a flame against my shirt and onto my skin.

"And I believe I have found the item that does." Loki said, I could almost hear him smirk behind me.

At that point with his free hand he yanked the necklace free of it chain and grasped it in his hands. The glow radiated his face and made him look ten times scarier than before.

"Since I have killed Odin and my magic is returning to me, I'll think I go take over your precious planet earth." He hissed releasing my arm then vanished. I stumbled forward into the Doctor arms, terrified and shaking badly. He grabbed me and looked me over with a huge frown then sat me down.

"What did he do you, Sam?" The doctor asked looking at me sadly.  
I explained what happened with the Tardis landing and the pain and the guards then until I ran into him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm going to scan for any damage and no yelling." He said as he ran the thing down my body then back up and checked it.

"Doctor, why does he want revenge on you?" I asked as he looked over the sonic readings.

"I gave him to Odin after the war and told him to raise him as his own ..." He said

" that's it? It not anything worse?" i said

"Well... Maybe a tad more happened but... You, Sam have a strange energy flowing in you. I can't get better reading till we get to the Tardis." He said putting his screwdriver away.

"Time lord!" Thor's voice erupted near us.

" Yah?" The doctor spoke standing up.

"Will you help us catch Loki and bring him back here?" Thor asked

" Well…since Sam let him out, I guess so." He replied

" Hey! He tried to kill me!" I shouted at the doctor.

"I know I know." He said" fine is he heading to earth?"

" yes," Thor said with a nod. "Assistance will be needed. You need to proceed to the tower that is Stark in a new city of York as they call it."

" New York, Stark Tower. Got it alright then." The doctor grinned and turned to me. "Allons-y!"

I smiled weakly and stood up ," To New York we go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Once we reached the Tardis the Doctor plugged in the place we were going to go by orders of Thor. I watched him and looked down at my shirt noticing a hole in it where my locket burned me.

"Doctor where is the wardrobe?" I asked heading toward the stairs in the back of the Tardis.

He looked up and took note of the shirt, "Up the stairs and down the hall on the right."

I nodded and headed to the wardrobe and chuckled softly as I looked at clothes from every era on earth, and in all different sizes. I strolled through the lines of clothes and picked out a low cut green tank top and throw on a leather jacket on top of it. When I walked back to the main control room, I noticed the door open to the outside and a cool breeze drifted in. I walked over and peered out to see when landed on the top floor of Stark tower in the living room area of the room. I closed the door behind me as I walked toward the huge towering windows that displayed the city of New York below it. I placed my hand gently on the window and stared out at the amazing view. This should only been possible in my dreams but now it was reality and I didn't understand why. The Avengers were just a movie and the Doctor was just a TV show but now they both became my new reality and I hoped it won't change so far.

"Ms. Potts, a woman emerged from the Doctor's box." A voice over head spoke.

I blushed and turned to see the Doctor talking to a blonde woman with a pleasant look on her face and a man in a suit with a concerned look on his face, as she turned and she smiled softly.

"You must be Sam, the Doctors champion." she said walking over.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I said offering my hand to shake her, knowing who she really was.

"I'm Pepper Potts, and that is Agent Coulson from SHIELD." She said gesturing over to the man in the suit.

He nodded toward me then continued his conversation with the Doctor; I watched the Doctor nod and agree with whatever Coulson was saying.

"Are you thirsty, Sam?" Pepper asked looking at me, she was staring at my neck where slight bruises started to appear from Loki grip on it.

"Yes, thank you. Water is fine." I said as I took a seat on the curved white couch.

I watched as she walked away then looked back out the window to the view and drifted into my thoughts. I was sure I zoned out for a while until I heard the ding of the elevator, across the room. I looked over to see a tall blond man wearing clothes from a different era, talking to a shorter man with dark hair wearing a Black Sabbath shirt walking out of the elevator. I stared at both of them in slight awe, taking noting that they were Tony Stark and Steve Rogers or otherwise known as Iron Man and Captain America. Tony stopped near the blue box and looked at it with a frown.

"Pepper why is there a blue box in the living room?" He said pointing a thumb at the foreign object to him.

"Is that a police box from London?" Steve asked putting a hand on it.

"Yes! She is! Nobody ever gets that" the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face.

I chuckled loudly at that and then watched as everybody turned the gaze to me. My face grew red slightly and opened my mouth to respond then closed it when I realized I had nothing to say.

"Sir, Director Fury has arrived, should I send him up?" Jarvis spoke at the perfect moment.

"Yes, that's fine." Tony said walking over to Agent Coulson and the Doctor.

I stared at the cup of water Pepper got me; feeling slightly embarrassed and sighed softly drifting into my thoughts.

"Rough day?" A voice said next to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Steve standing next to the couch with a soft smile across his lips, I chuckled softly and nodded pushing a strand hair out of my eyes.

"Yes very much so." I said looking down at my drink.

"I'm Steve by the way." He said sitting down and offering his hand to shake.

"Sam." I said shaking his hand with a smile.

Steve looked over at the Doctor as he talked to Tony and Agent Coulson, mostly likely about what happened.

"So you know that man?" Steve said with curiosity

"Yes I just met him tonight, he is a great man." I said looking at the Doctor as he stuffed his hand into his jacket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

I felt Steve's eyes turn to me and studied me slightly then frowned, "Loki did that to you didn't he?" Steve asked, he was obviously talking about my neck.

I blushed and pulled the collar off my jacket up a little and nodded with a frown, then sighed softly.

"Yes he used me to get out of his jail, and took my necklace…which has his magic in it." I replied, staring at the cup.

"I'm sorry it happened to you. " He said with sadness in his voice.

I sighed softly and nodded to that answer, then looked up at Steve to see horror slightly spread across his face as he stared at my cup.

"Steve? What…"I stopped dead in my tracks looking down at my cup, I wasn't holding a cup of water anymore the water was frozen and the ice was crawling up the sides of the glass. The weirdest thing was that my hand was glowing a light blue color where it had contact with the cup.

The gentlemen stopped what they were discussing and stared at my hand and the glass, the footsteps of the Doctor were heard running over to the couch. I looked up at the Doctor panicked slightly and I could see his slight panic and slight delight in his eyes.

"Sam, calm down and let go of the glass slowly." He said putting his hand on top of my glowing one.

I nodded and tried to calm down which just caused me to panic even more and then I looked up into the Doctor's eyes. They held a familiar light that brings the smallest of memories back to you, I just continued to stare at them not noticing my grasp on the cup had loosen until the Doctor took it with his other hand. I looked away as his stood up holding the glass examining the ice and the glass carefully, I felt everybody's eyes on me as the Doctor spoke.

"Looks like some sort of magic, but Sam is completely mortal... OH! Why didn't I see it before?!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"Wasn't it obvious Doctor?!" A new voice boomed over from the door.

All heads turned over to the door where a smug Nick Fury stood with his hands behind his back, along with Thor standing to his right and Agent Hill to his left.

"Director." the Doctor responded.

"Doctor, it's been too long." Nick responded walking over to the group.

I stared at him as he walked over to me and stood in front of where I sat, I stood up and looked up at him being a few inches shorter than him.

"Did you tell her yet Doctor? " He said still staring at me.

I looked at the Doctor with a frown though before the Doctor spoke the idea came to my head and I looked back at the Director.

I looked at the Director with a straight face then spoke, "Tell me, that I have some of Loki's powers inside of me."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the Director with a straight face then spoke, "Tell me, that I have some of Loki's powers inside of me."

Fury smirked and turned away toward the Doctor then smugly spoke, "She is smart Doctor you should keep her around."

"No…she is brilliant." The Doctor replied as he walked over to me with a grin.

I looked at him blushing softly but with a big smile, "You think so?"

"Ah Yes." He said in his cheeky little way like normal.

"Sorry to interrupt the flirting but Loki got out and have his powers now, and now we have a teenage girl connect to that power, Loki will be after her." Tony said

"Hey I'm not a teenager!" I angrily retorted at Tony.

"Could of have fooled me." He said with a smirk

"Enough." Fury shouted over my beginning of a protest, "Thor, Captain, go in the jet and check the scanners for strange activity. Stark you are on babysitting duty and Doctor you should talk to and getting a device to cloak her now energy signal."

"No way, I'm not babysitting her." Tony said angrily pointing at Fury.

"She is safe with me, Director. I'll take her with me to the lab." The Doctor said standing forward.

"Cause that worked well the first time, Doctor." Fury retorted gesturing to my neck.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" The Doctor shouted harshly at Fury pointing at him.

"Settle down!" Steve shouted

I watched horrified at the Doctor reaction to Fury smug smartass comment about me, and my safety then an idea came to mind to shut all of the fight up. I walked over to the wall near the door where the emergency fire alarm was, and I pulled it with all my strength. Suddenly an alarm blared through the room and the sprinkles system went off pouring water on top of everyone.

"Now you all will shut it and listen to me cause I am a human being! Not one of your FUCKING OBJECTS OR SOLDIERS! GOT IT?" I shouted over the blaring alarm.

They all just stared at me and then Tony broke out into laughter with a huge smirk across his face.

"I have to say kid, you got attitude. Jarvis, turn off the alarm and sprinkles." Tony said with a smirk walking over to the bar. The system quickly complied and the chaos of the alarm and sprinklers shut off in a split second.

I smirked slightly then spoke, "Good, listen Fury, I want to stay with the Doctor, I barely know any of you and do not, Do Not blame him for what happened to me."

The Director stared me down the turned for the door, "Agent Hill, make sure the Doctor and his champion find their way on to base and to Banner's Lab. Cap, Thor follow me to the Jet is upstairs, and you two can get started. Stark you are still on babysitting duty."

I smirked softly and wring my hair out as he got in the elevator along with the Captain and Thor, I noticed Steve give me a slightly worried look before the doors closed. The Doctor turn toward me, and walked over I looked at him with a weak smile.

"I don't blame you, Doctor just know that." I said softly.

He smiled and placed his hands softly on my shoulders, "That was very brave, Sam."

"You are lucky he didn't anything crazy. " Tony said from the bar, as he poured a scotch, "drink?"

"I'm not legal yet," I said looking over

"Like that ever stopped anybody." He replied back with a soft smirk.

"Don't encourage her." Pepper said drying her hair.

I chuckled and nodded then looked at the Doctor, who was now shaking the water out of his hair right in front of me spraying me with water.

"Doctor, can't you do that somewhere else." I chuckled wiping the water off my face.

"Sorry, Now Agent Hill you are going to take us to the base, correct?" The Doctor said heading toward her.

"Yes there is a second jet on the roof to take us there; we will be able to take your transport on board as well." Agent Hill said nodding.

"Great to know, can't leave her here." The Doctor said walking over to the Tardis.

"Before I move her upstairs, Sam you want to change into dry clothes." He asked

"I'm pretty dry, Doctor. You change, I'll stay here." I said looking at Doctor.

He nodded and went into the Tardis after he told Agent hill to go up to the roof, so it was just me and Tony alone. Pepper ran off to get towels, and change into fresh clothes; I looked at Tony with who had pulled up a file on Loki.

I walked over and pulled off the leather jacket and threw it gently on the couch, then looked over his shoulder at the floating file.

"Can I help you, Ice queen? " Tony said, not even looking away his work.

Nice touch with the name, but is this his file? " I said walking around the desk and looking at the floating file.

"Yes… nasty guy. Near killed Coulson, but we were lucky he made it through." Tony said closing the file, with a simple tap.

I nodded recalling that info from the movie but not recalling him surviving the attack in the movie, but I just looked down and sighed.

"Surprised he speared you…" Tony said sipping his drink.

"I am too… I'm happy he did I never thought I would ever been in this position in my life." I said realizing I spilled a little too much info.

"Never thought you would be a magic infested girl?" Tony said questioning

"Ignore what I said, just babbling. " I said looking out toward the window.

Just then the Doctor walked out of the Tardis in a new suit, with a huge grin on his face then he walked over to Tony and me.

"You sure there is nothing going on between you two?" Tony asked pointing between us.

"Yes Tony, I'm his patience and he is my doctor." I said with a smirk.

"Sam..." The Doctor said with a slightly frown.

"Oh hush I was just joking Doctor." I chuckled walked to the elevator.

The Doctor followed me with a slightly smile, as I pushed the button for the elevator and looked up at him.

"Did you really have to say that?" The Doctor asked softly, "He might get the wrong idea."

"A playboy like that lives off those ideas, so let him" I said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Couple!" Tony shouted from at the desk.

"Oh God! We aren't a couple, Tony!" I shouted turning around and looking at him, just in time to dodge my jacket being thrown at my face.

"Don't forget your jacket Ice queen." He shouted as he turned toward the balcony.

I shook my head and picked up my jacket as the elevator doors opened, and the Doctor walked in along with me following behind him.

"Hey babysitter, you going to babysit me? Or ditch?" I shouted before the doors closed.

"I'll see you there Ice-"He shouted as his sentence cut off completely.

I pushed the button for the roof and the elevator began to raise, in a moderate pace and the trip started with a bit a silence.

"Ice Queen? A bit harsh don't you think so?" The Doctor said looking at me with a small frown.

"I'm not sure, I find it interesting." I said looking at him with a weak smile.

More silence pasted by and then I looked up at the Doctor with a frown, "How long did you know?" I asked.

"Once the locket started to glow, it all came together…why the Tardis was drawn to you and it vanished like that." He said softly, "but what I still don't understand, Is how the Tardis broke through a parallel universe without ripping a hole in the space time continuum."

"Luck? " I said with a weak chuckle

"Let's hope." He said as the elevator open and we walked out onto the roof where we were greeted by a huge jet, which was taking us to the Avengers' Base.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to base was so long and I couldn't handle the roughness of the jet. Most of the time, I had my head between my knees, trying to block out the conversation between the Doctor and Agent Coulson. As the jet landed, the Doctor walked over and stood in front of me with a huge grin spread across his lips. I looked up with a weak smile, and ran my hand through my hair; he frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Plane sick?" He asked.

"Just a bit, my head is killing me a bit too." I said with a weak smile.

He frowned softly, "Well hopefully we can see what we can do about… - Loki's powers." I said finishing his sentence.

He nodded softly and looked at up as the doors to the jet opened and let in the natural light from outside. I looked over to see a short redhead woman standing at the edge of the jet along with short brown haired gentleman with sunglasses on. I stood up with next to the Doctor and got a better look at The Black Widow and Hawkeye as they looked up at us.

"Doctor, Sam. I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is Clint Barton." She said nodded her head toward Clint. " We have orders by Fury to take you to 's Lab, so follow me."

The Doctor nodded and walked out on to the landing strip; I followed close behind him not wanting to lose myself in the commotion around us. Natasha lead in front to lead us into the huge base, while Barton walked behind us to make sure we didn't run off or worry about a random attack. As we walked all eyes of the fellow staff members fell on me, it was clear they knew bit info on what happened to me and they probably hated me for letting Loki out. I frowned but held my head up, I wasn't going to let these people make me feel pity or shame for what happened, I wasn't their entrainment.

As we approach the lab, we watched past a mirror like window that casted our reflection in it, as I looked up at mine; I saw something out of the corner of my eye behind me. I turned my head to see nobody there, my chest grew tight with fear and panic. I hoped it was a trick of the light, but as I walked into the lab, I focused on the fact that Tony was present in the lab along with Dr. Banner. I chuckled weakly as we walked in, and Tony looked up with a smirk.

"You're late." He said.

"Well you are a terrible babysitter, Stark." Clint said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Fury put me up to it." Tony said looking at some files.

I chuckled and looked at the Doctor who walked over to , who was standing next to Tony; I watched him smile and shake his hand. I looked at Clint as he went over and spoke to Tony about how the tracking was going on Loki and any news on any strange activity. So I had to stand there by Natasha as the men had their own conversation, for a second my mind drifted back home, wondering if it was raining and how late I would be to class. I looked over at the window to see other S.H.E.I.L.D agents walking around the hallways surrounding the lab, as my eyes scanned the room I caught a glimpse of a form staring by the one window. I frowned and looked back at the figure then froze slightly, noticing his green eyes and his huge smirk spread across his lips.

"N-Natasha... look over there." I spoke softly not moving my eyes off of the smirking image of Loki.

Natasha looked up then where I was looking and frowned, "I don't see anything..." she said looking at me.

I blinked and looked at her, "What are you talking about? You can't see him right ther-" I turned and pointed at the window to see Loki had disappeared.

"Doctor, I think you should take a look at Sam." Natasha said looking up putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at the window and slowly walked over to it moving past the group of men talking, as a strange beating was rang in my ears. I gently placed my hand on the glass, just as a hand fell upon my shoulder making me jump slightly and looked up at the person next to me, pulling me out of my daze. My eyes focused on the figure next to me and thankfully it's was the Doctor, my Doctor.

"Sam…Come on." He said taking my hand and walking me out of the room, where all eyes were fixed on me again.

I followed him with my head down; my head felt like a mess, a car racing through traffic not knowing which way to turn or how to handle the pressure of driving. The only light guiding me through the haziness was the Doctor and his hand clasped around mine leading me to a quite area. He stopped us in front of a door that was out of the way where nobody could bother us; he turned and looked down at me.

"Listen this isn't going to hurt ok, just stay focused on me." He put both of his hands on the sides of my head, his forefingers on my temples.

I closed my eyes as he did and gasped softly as I felt the sensitive as the Doctor stepped into my mind, like a had seen him done with Madame De Pompadour once.

"Listen if there is anything you don't want me to see, imagine it as a door and close it." He said as I felt he step through my mind.

I pictured all I knew about him and the things related to him as a closed door, with chains and padlocks; he couldn't know his future and I knew that.

"Obviously don't want me in that door." He said softly, "Now let's find out what exactly you saw."

Images of what happened flashed through my head and other images of Loki's face flashed in my head causing me to cringe softly.

"I'm connected…To his mind?" I asked as images of a location flashed in my head.

"Well… It's seems that way, but it's a two way connection meaning he can see where you are as well." He said sternly

"Great…that's what I need a peeping tom in my head." I chuckled weakly.

The Doctor laughed softly at that as he continued to wonder my mind, I hide memories and things I dared not to be back to the light. Just at the moment a flash of an embarrassing thought came to light, and I pulled away from the Doctor before he got a look at it. I opened my eyes and looked at him with slightly blush in my cheeks, and regretted what I did next. I took hold of his tie in my hand and pulled him down and planted my lips against his roughly and passionately, shutting my eyes tightly. I felt the Doctor's body beneath me tense up and stumble back in pure shock, but that didn't make me pull my lips off of his. It was when we hit the wall behind him was when I pulled back, out of breath and flushed from pure embarrassment. I let his tie slip out of my hand as I stepped away from him, noticing the look on his face was as priceless as anything. I looked at him stunned at what I had just done, and with the moment beginning to become the most awkward thing I've done yet, I took off. I ran off scared, embarrassed and ignoring the cries of a shocked Doctor calling out after me.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran off away from the Doctor cries for me, I turned down a hallway and ran face first into someone chest and stumbled back.

"Whoa, I'm Sorry." I said looking up holding my head then meeting the eyes of Tony.

"Who are you running from?" He asked cocking an eyebrow looking behind me.

Just then the footsteps that followed me stopped a few feet behind me; I couldn't turn and face him after what I done. I watched as Tony looked at me then up at the Doctor who remained behind me, then back at me.

"Where is the bathroom?" I blurted out before either of them could say anything.

"Down the hall and to the left." Tony said pointing over his shoulder toward the direction.

"Thanks" I said softly moving around him to only have him gently grab my arm and whisper into my ear,

"You ok?" he questioned.

I nodded and pulled away and head toward the bathroom, surprised Tony took concern about my wellbeing. Once I got to the bathroom, I locked myself in and sat against the door biting my lip; considering if this was what I really had dreamt for all those nights. It wasn't what I thought it would be I wasn't ready to handle this pressure of being a key to one's victory or one's downfall. I took deep breaths and ran my hand through my hair hastily, then tried to fix it. I didn't know what I was doing so the best I could have done was splash some water in my face to calm me down. I stood up slowly and made it over to the sink and turned on the faucet while I closed my eyes listening to the water flow into the bay sink. I leaned my head down, cupping the water with my hands and slashed my face; I did this a few times then looked up at myself in the mirror. The image before me caused me to reel back in pure shock, there wasn't a reflection of myself but of Loki.

"Well…Well…look what we have here." His voice echoed through the empty bathroom, his smirk grew.

"A second capsule holding my magic and this one is flesh, as fragile as worthless metal." He hissed like a snake. "And now that I got a look at your Beloved Doctor's mind, I can break you easily."

"Y-you won't break me." I said weakly clenching on to the counter so tight my knuckles turned white.

"A weak human like you is going to stop me?" He laughed, "I'd love to witness that." He spoke and then broke out into a dreadfully laughter that faded into an echo.

My reflection return back to its normal state but instead of the sound of flowing water there was painfully silence. I looked down noticing my hands glowing and the entire sink was turned into ice now instead of the flowing water it contained before. I sighed and pulled my hands away which continued to glow a light blue, and I looked up at my reflection only to have images of Loki's twisted face flash in my mind. I screamed softly in angry and threw my hands up at the mirror causing a blue energy to shot out of them and shatter the mirror to pieces. I stepped back shocked and studded, now on the verge of completely denying this reality, but a part of me knew it would not work. I dropped my hands to my sides and walked over to the door, with my head down in defeat knowing I was going to be beat. I unlocked the door and walked out to see Tony leaning against the opposite wall working on the arm piece of his Iron man suit.

"Time of the month?" He asked

"You're disgusting…and No" I said looking away.

"Just checking, sounded like you broke something in there." He replied as he tightening a screw.

"Yes I did…" I sighed, "What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"Remember Fury assigned me as your baby sitter." He said tucking his screwdriver in his pocket.

"I don't need a baby sitter." I said turning away.

"Says the girl whose hands are glowing like a candle." He noted pointing at my hands.

I looked down at my hands and frowned, Tony was right; my hands were glowing like Christmas lights on a tree.

"Not again…" I sighed biting my lip.

"Have a little trouble there?" He said

"No. I'm Fine." I said with an angry tone, causing my hands to glow even more.

Tony frowned and didn't speak for a while and seem to wait until the glow around my hands had finally disappeared.

"Better Frosty?" He asked kicked himself off the wall into a proper standing position.

"Do I look like a snowman?" I said with a chuckle. "How do we get back to the lab?"

"Come on frosty, I'll lead the way." He said turning and walking off. " So you and your boyfriend get in a fight?"

"Tony… he is not my boyfriend." I sighed softly following after him.

"The security tapes say differently." He replied back.

"The what? You Perv!" I exclaimed with blush in my cheeks.

"Playboy and Perv are two different things." He said looking back over his shoulder.

"Sure they are" I said looking at my hands.

Silence passed between us for another few minutes, before Tony spoke again.

"So what got you catch up with the Doctor?" He asked slowing down and waiting for me to catch up with him.

"The Doctor… he appeared in my bedroom about…." I looked at my cellphone "four hours ago"

"You call me a perv yet he appears in a blue box in your bedroom and you climb right in." Tony responded.

"I trust him…I always have." I said softly with a weak smile.

"You choose weird people to trust." He chuckled.

I shrugged and looked up as we arrived at the lab where it seemed everybody was at the moment, I watched as Director Fury spoke angrily at the Doctor. I couldn't make out what was being said until the glass door slide open to the lab, and it was clear what the fight was about, it was about me.

"You can't have her running in there and chasing that madman down!" The Doctor shouted.

"And wait for Loki to find her here?" Fury questioned. "If she can track his location, he can track her."

"I can cut of the connection if you let me, but no you humans have to run right into a fire fight and you a poor girl as your shield." The Doctor shouted. "I wouldn't allow that!"

"Don't I have an option?" I asked walking up to them.

Both the Doctor and Director Fury turned and looked at me, both with very concern looks, than the Doctor looked away. I walked over to Fury with my hands in my pockets looking at the Doctor with a weak smile.

"He already knows where I am…so storming in there won't be the best idea." I said looking at Fury. "Best idea might be to get me far away from people and any city."

"She is right, she is risk to everybody safety here and any city." Tony said walking over.

"Is there any place where I can be moved to where I can make sure the population is safe?" I asked.

"Well…I think I know the perfect place." The Doctor spoke up, with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I had to say when the Doctor said he knew a place; I figured it was a bit cleaner than where we made a small camp. We ended up settling at the old base in New Mexico, which was originally destroyed in the first 10 minutes of the Avengers movie. Though it wasn't completely rebuilt, we stayed in the most completed area of the construction which was going on around us. Fury though it was best for me and the Doctor to go alone but the Doctor demanded differently after what happened at the base. So now I sat on a wooden box that was set in the corner of the new conference room, which was waiting patiently to get its first coat of paint.

My mind drifted back to what we found out about 2 hours, and how it would completely change how the team would go about hiding me from Loki.

-Back at the base, two hours ago.-

"_Fine, that looks like the most remote place we can keep her without doing too much harm." Fury said agreeing to the Doctor's option on the old base in New Mexico. _

"_Now, that we have agreed on a location; Dr. Banner, have you finished your scan on Samantha's internal system? " Fury asked as he turned to Bruce who stood at a desk fiddling with his glasses in his hands. _

"_Yes… and unfortunately it's not good. " He said looking at a chart he pulled up on a huge screen. "It looks like the "magic", has surrounded her heart incasing it. Meaning it will protect you from harm, but if Loki would want to he can…kill her instantly." _

_I looked at Bruce with a frown, biting my bottom lip, and stuffing my hands into my pockets to stop me from biting my nails out of pure fear. _

"_Then why hasn't he done it yet?" Natasha asked over in the corner, being the first time she spoke up in a while. _

"_It looks like as easy it might be to kill her; it wouldn't work out for Loki." Tony charmed in walking over to the chart and opening up an image of my heart which indeed was surrounded by a bluish energy. "If Loki were to kill her, the magic would simply vanish and go to the closest host, which could be anyone of us, but not him. It seems that Odin put in a duel lock on the magic, meaning nobody can release it but by physical contact between Loki and Sam." _

"_Physical contact was established earlier, he grabbed her arm at Asgard." The Doctor mentioned looking at Tony with a frown._

"_Yeah so why didn't it worked earlier?" I asked watching them._

_Bruce looked at Tony and whispered something to him, and Tony scowled as a reaction to whatever Bruce said, then sighed._

"_It's seemed why it didn't work earlier from that contact, because that locket you had it was hiding the magic inside of you." Tony said stepping away from Bruce and walking over to stand in front of me and the Doctor, "Bruce mentioned that…" He sighed softly and looked at me with pained eyes, "You're dying the magic is slowing killing you."_

I was dying and I haven't even done everything I wanted to do in life yet, I was only 20 and should be dreaming about college and what party I was going to this weekend, but the only thought was that I was dying. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it but give Loki his full powers back, and that would screw the whole world over just to save my puny unimportant life.

Nobody has tried to talk to me since Tony broke the news, I even stayed away from the Doctor; I got caught up into my own thoughts and accepted reality. This wasn't a dream anymore, this was a nightmare I would never wake up from, I was going to die in an unpainted conference room without my family and my friends. I got pulled out of my thoughts when the first person to approach in two hours stood over me casting a huge shadow to fall upon my face.

"May I sit, Champion of the Doctor?" Thor's said breaking the silence around me.

I looked up and nodded at the looming figure of Thor; he smiled softly and sat on the box next to me surprisingly not destroying it with his sheer weight. It took a few seconds for the God of Thunder to get comfortable and then look up at me with a weak smile.

"I apologize about my brother's terrible behave and I am deeply apologetic about the fate that has become for you. " He spoke softly, "Loki has always been troubled even as a child."

"It's ok Thor. You don't need to explain that to me…I just guess I never would have believed that I would be here in the first place." I said looking at my hands sadly.

"What do you speak of?" Thor asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about but since I'm going to dying …why not." I said shrugging, "I'm not from here I came here with the Doctor as you know, but he isn't the same as he is in my world."

This got me a weird look from Thor, so I continued, "I'm from a parallel universe, and it like this world but so different. Nobody is supposed to get between the worlds, but the Doctor did and I'm not surprised if I can never go back."

Thor just nodded and sighed, "I understand what it's like to be lost from your home." He spoke.

" I know you do… and thanks for relating to what I'm going through…do you think there is any way to remove Loki's magic before my condition worsen? " I asked looking at him.

"No Daughter of Moretti, only the All Father would of known, but he is now gone." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your lose Thor…I really am." I spoke softly looking at his sad blue eyes.

"Thank for your consideration." The god spoke as he stood up, "Excuse me, I have to speak to Dr. Banner."

I nodded and looked down as I heard his footsteps creep away and another set took his place and continued toward me.

"Hey Doctor." I said recognizing the footsteps, as I looked up.

"How you doing?" He asked sitting next to me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm doing great, you know, just relaxing here with a 945 year old Time lord." I said with a weak smile.

He chuckled and looked at me with a weak smile, "903. I'm not that old yet" He responded.

"…Sorry what I did…earlier." I spoke feeling the blush run into my cheeks.

"Don't be, I know why you did it." He said looking up at the ceiling, leaning back on his arms.

"You do?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes it's because I'm so attractive." He smiled with a chuckle.

I laughed throwing my head back with a huge smile, "Oh you are just such a looker."

He smiled softly, and for that moment I was happy and our minds drifted away from the terror that was going to behold us soon. Just then the ceiling rumbled and shouts came from down the hall, the terror arrived and it was right at our doorstep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos broke out in the base within minutes of the first explosion we heard above us; calls from down the hall all held my name and the word protect. The Doctor must have heard it clearly because I heard bits and pieces of the strained orders; he grabbed my hand pulling me off the big box.

"Run." He said as he turned and pulled me along.

It took me a second or two to catch up to him in his speed; he had good practice running though I wasn't as experienced. Battles cries and the sound of distraction swirled in the air around us as we ran away from it trying to get to the safety of the Tardis. We stopped every so often to open doors and relock them, so we could slow down the chaos behind us. As the rooms become less complete, we traveled into the ruins of the old base dodging pillars and trying to get the Tardis with speed. For a second I stumbled over something and tripped losing my grip on the Doctor's hand and letting go, just as a explosive noise happened above us. Suddenly rocks and pieces of ceiling and concrete came crashing down casing the small gap between me and the Doctor to wide and the debris to build up as a wall.

"Doctor!" I shouted reaching out only to having to step back to avoid a falling rock.

I looked around in a panic and bit my lip, then noticed that I could still climb the tower of rubble as it as settled.

"Sam, are you alright?" The doctor's voice echoed over the wall of rocks.

"I'm Fine, I'm climbing over." I shouted back planting my foot in one of the uneven steps and leaning forward.

"Be Careful!" He hollered.

I slowly started to ascend the mountain of rocks; I barely made it half way when I felt a tight grasp around my right wrist. I looked up to see a pale hand gripping me tightly and roughly yanking me up to the top with extreme force. I stumbled at the top and nearly fell back down the way I came; I figured it was the Doctor who had helped me up but as I sadly mistaken and in deep shit. Loki smirked at me and held me close to the edge of the rock pile.

"This was too easy." He hissed pulling me close to him.

I stumbled back and trying to pull my wrist out of his hand but his grip was too tight, just then a rush of energy jolted through my body. I gasped in horror as my body began to glow blue all over, and I heard the calls from the Doctor from below us. Loki smirked as the blue shifted up his arms and to his chest, causing my body glow less and less. Loki pulled me close, as the blue completely left my body, and whispered into my ear, "This is the end, Samantha Moretti."

Just then a ripping feeling appeared in my chest and I screamed out in pain, I looked at Loki wide eyes, then down at my chest to see the tip of his staff protruding out with blood everywhere.

"Sam!" The Doctor cried from the bottom of the rumble.

Loki smirked and slowly pulled out the blade of the staff out of my chest, I coughed up blood the second the blade left my body.

"Goodbye Samantha." Loki hissed and like that he pushed my body back, cause me to tumble down to the bottom of the pile, only to have the Doctor catch me in his arms.

The Doctor held me in his arms his eyes looked broken and my vision started to go black.

"No! Sam holds on! Don't close your eyes" he shouted holding his hands on my wound trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

My body was starting to go cold and I felt the slightly hot tears run down my cheeks as I cough up more blood. This was the end and I wasn't scared, I watched as the Doctor shouted for help which come out as barely audible noises. I felt myself drifting into the dark, so I took my last chance and looked straighten at the Doctor and try to smile. I choked up the words just as my eyes closed and I drifted into the abyss.

It was complete darkness that surround me, I felt like a weigh falling to the bottom of a glass. No sense of time and no sense of place just the never ending darkness. As my concussion drifted memories of my life slowly play by like a movie, everything from birth to my last image of what I saw on earth. Just as the memory flicked out a blue light glowed in its place, it highlighted the darkness and start to take form of a figure. I was in awe as the light became the figure of Thor's father Odin or the all father. It was an odd feeling and godly strange to see this man in front of me but I felt happy to see him in front of me.

" So you are thou daughter of Moriety that had been inflicted by the burden I have caused:" he spoke in a gently but commanding tone.  
I nodded well I think I nodded I was completely positive being in this place but the words I thought were made vocal.

" Am I dead? "

" Sadly Daughter Moretti you have passed on but am in limbo certainly, as am I" he answered

" I never thought I died like this..."

"I never believe to parish by the hand of my blood."

I felt my chest close up and a state of panic race through me, I believed early I merely fainted or blacked out not died.

" Daughter Moretti I come bearing news, no to see you to Valhalla."

" News? What kind of news is worse than death?!" I proclaim sarcastically.

" you shall live, and defeat my son."

"Wait... What?"

"When you awake you wound will be mended and the locket to drain Loki of his magic will be in your possession."

A feeling of awe rushed over me as I took in this information, and with that last statement the blue energy changed. It transformed in a ball the size of a tennis ball and flew straight into my chest. Amazingly my body began to glow that blue color and the darkness faded as life ran through my veins again.  
I sat up quickly and gasped almost taking out the Doctor as I did. I looked down at my chest the wound was gone all that remained was the blood stained and hole in my tank top. I felt myself break out into a smile then started to laugh in pure joy.  
As I turned and looked at the Doctor he was just staring at me blankly but then start to laugh as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at my chest the wound was gone all that remained was the blood stained hole in my tank top. I felt myself break out into a smile then started to laugh in pure joy.  
As I turned and looked at the Doctor he was just staring at me blankly but then start to laugh as well.

The laughter lasted for a few more seconds as I got my feet and helped him up, he smiled at me then I took him in my arms and hug him so tight.

"Don't do that again" He whispered softly hugging me back, causing me to smile.

"Like I want to relive that." I spoke leaning back and smiling softly at him, "I know how to stop Loki, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned softly, as I pulled the locket out my pocket and showed it to him as it glow a pale blue.

"We need someone to get close to Loki, and press this against his skin, and his magic will be taken." I replied holding the locket up to eye level, with that the Doctor grabbed the locket from my hand and ran over to the big open area which was a few feet away. The thing that happened next was right out of episode or something; the Doctor let out a high pitch whistle and down flew Tony in his Iron Man suit.

He told Tony the plan then handed him the locket and pointed off into the distance, most likely the direction Loki took off in when he finished with me. I quickly jogged over to the Doctor, and looked at Tony, who flipped up his mask and looked at my chest with shock.

"Whoa what happened?" He asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"A lot, but I'll distract Loki while you get him from behind, got it Tony." I proclaimed softly, fixing my shirt.

"Do you think that's very smart?" The Doctor pointed out.

"No but it will work, go on Tony, we will see you there in a second." I told him.

"Looks who is giving the orders now, Frosty." He chuckled with his helmet coming down and taking off with the locket.

I looked at the Doctor, and smiled weakly, "I promise, I'll be safe. Let me just kick that so called "king" in his royal jewels." I insisted with a small smirk.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "What can I do to help?" he questioned, with a cheeky smirk.

I smirked back and looked off towards the direction Tony flew off in, "Help me kick him in the jewels."

As we arrived to the fight it seemed as it started to end, the Captain was being helped up by Thor, and Agent Barton was leaning on The Black Widow. Bruce/Hulk was nowhere to be seen along with Tony who was hopefully waiting the signal; I looked at the Doctor and nodded as he ran off towards the rubble around the bend.

Loki was spotted walking toward the four fallen Avengers; I took note of his position and made my way up behind him.

"You pity fools, Can't you see kneeling is not simpler and I will not spare a single human this time in my quest. Now that I have finished with Samantha, I'll finish with you lot, and have my revenge on all of you." Loki commanded loudly.

"Do I look finished to you?" I shouted with a smirk, causing Loki to turn around with pure shock on his face.

"You! How do you live?" He spoke out of utter shock

I walked over with my hands behind my back, with a small smirk, "Oh your dad, well you adopted dad and the tiny bit of magic you left in me did help."

I watched as he grinded his teeth and started to charge toward me, only to have a beam shoot a few feet in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks. Both Loki and I looked over to see where the beam originated from, which happened to be none other than Tony.

"Another step closer and I won't miss." Tony said, aiming missiles at him.

Unlike before Loki shoot a similar beat at Tony, knocking him out of the sky and causing the locket to fall to the ground.

As I ran over to grab the locket, I saw Loki take off after me, "Doctor now might be a good time to help! " I shouted as I jumped over a fallen pillar.

I looked up as Christmas ornaments bombs flew behind me and after Loki, blowing up straight in his face. I laughed softly turning around and grabbing the fallen locket, but as I got back to my feet I came face to face with Loki.

He quickly grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up, "Merely bombs cannot stop me!" he spat at me, "This time I'll finish you for good, Samantha!"

"Oh Yeah… So will I." I choked out as I press the locket against the visible skin at the center of his throat.

Loki gasped loudly letting go of me, and trying to pull the locket off of his skin which seemed to attach to him like a magnetic. I watched in awe as his body radiated blue and the locket began to intake the glowing blue magic into it, quickly draining it from Loki's body.

"No No NO! I am god!" Loki hollered as the locket fell to the ground after consuming all his magic.

I walked over to Loki and picked up the locket only to have Loki pull me back up to eye view by the hair, causing me to cringed softly

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Loki" the Doctor proclaimed from behind him.

"Do anything and I'll break her neck" Loki hissed back

I rolled my eyes and kicked Loki right between his legs, he gasped in sheer pain and fell to his knees, " Sorry no neck breaking today." I chuckled with a smirk.

I looked up at the Doctor and the rest of the gang behind him then back at Tony who was walking up behind me.

"Nice job Frosty." Tony mentioned patting my shoulders as I chuckled softly.

"All in a day's work" I mumbled with a huge grin.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting Loki chained up and secure for the trip back to Asgard, we were all transported back to Stark Tower, where surprisingly Director Fury was.

"Well that took longer than I thought." He proclaiming standing to his feet, and looking over at the gang.

"Well death can hold people up." I responded, pointing to my blood stain shirt," No excuse me, I'm having a drink"

"Aren't you under age?" Natasha questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Like that ever stopped anyone." I quoted Tony from early as I walked over to the bar.

After pouring a drink I walked out on the balcony to get away from the tension in the room, and I couldn't stand being in the same room with Loki anymore. There was a gently breeze and the city was starting to light up as the sun set in the distance; the day had come to an end and I had the feeling I wouldn't be waking up in my apartment. It seemed that part of my life was like the sun set and coming to a closing end, now all I could do is probably is make a life for myself here.

"Taking in the sights?" The Doctor's voice arose from behind me.

" Yea, I've been to New York before but it's nothing like this." I stated, shrugging my shoulders and turning around to face him.

"Where are you in your timeline, Doctor? I have been meaning to ask you but well it's been hell of a day." I chuckled softly, shaking my head.

"Oh yes, I forgot you know all about me…" the Doctor recalled scratching the back of his head "Even my future?"

"Yep even that, so I want to know what I can talk about before I accidently tell you the future. " I explained staring at my drink.

He gently stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the rail next to me, "Well….Donna, you know Donna…just had to wipe her memory of all our time together. Oh she was brilliant, she was…it's sad she had to lose those memories…" He responded looking at me.

"I'm…Sorry…about losing Donna…I know exact where you are…" I spoke looking up at the sky.

"Odd having someone who knows my future before I do." He spoke looking at me, "That must be some parallel universe of yours."

"Oh it is… I can never go back can I? "I questioned looking at him.

"I'm so so sorry but no…it closed up after we landed on Asgard the first time." He replied looking at me.

"Where am I going to go? I don't have anywhere to live." I said looking at him.

"You could always stay with Pepper and I." A voice suggested from the other side of the balcony.

The Doctor and I broke our gaze to look over at Tony who was standing by the door with a frown upon his face.

"I don't want to impose Tony. " I mentioned looking at him.

"You wouldn't be I have a few extra apartment around that you can stay there until you get your life settled." Tony shrugged walking over.

"Or… you could come traveling with me?" The Doctor cut in.

I looked at them both, "Ok ladies keep your panties in a bunch"

"Ladies?" The Doctor mumbled softly.

"Yes Ladies, ok how about this, I live in on of Tony's apartments for a bit, and Doctor you come fetch me next time you take let's say a quick trip to the moon." I suggested finishing my drink.

"Oh and you know he will be going to the moon soon?" Tony questioned

"Yep and I know Pepper is allergic to strawberries and you gave them to her once as an "I'm Sorry" gift." I responded with a smirk.

"Ok… you are nuts Frosty." He choked at me jabbing his finger at me.

I chuckled and nodded, "Thank you very much, I'll tell you my secret." I smirked putting a finger against my lips.

"Well I guess you are staying around until I find out." Tony responded.

"Deal" I laughed looking towards the Doctor.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Thor took Loki home on that so called Rainbow Bridge, after they departed as did Fury and the other to shield members. The roof emptied quickly until the Doctor and I were left up there with the Tardis, and the open night sky.

"So I'll be off then." The Doctor mentioned, heading toward the Tardis. "You sure? Not just one trip?"

"Yeah…I'm sure, someone needs to keep Tony out of trouble." I chuckled putting hand in my pockets and strolling over.

He frowned softly, and nodded, "Here, take this." He spoke tossing me a small object.

I caught it in my hands and looking down touching the cold metal, "The Tardis Key?" I looked up in awe "I can keep it?"

He nodded once again and broke out into his cheeky little smile, "Till next time then?" He assured opening the door of the Tardis.

"Till the next time" I reinforced with a smile, holding the silver key tightly in my palm.

He smiled at me and closed the door behind him, leaving me to stand there watching the Tardis dematerialize on the roof taking off to a new adventure as this one came to a close. I watched until the light of the Tardis completely blinked out of sight, I sighed softly and looked down at the tiny key.

"Hey Frosty, you come down to join the party?" Tony voiced from the roof doors.

"Yeah…" I spoke sticking the key in my pocket, turning on my heel towards him. "And it isn't a party without me Stark."

"Oh yeah Frosty, I hardly doubt you even been to a party." He retorted back with a smirk as I walked over.

I walked past him with a smirk holding on to that silver key tightly in my pocket. "Well you will just have to change that doubt, cause I have a new adventure to live and a party is a great start to it."


	13. Epilogue

I dropped my bag by the door slowly kicking my shoes off; it had been a few months since I last saw the Doctor and moved into a tiny apartment right in the middle of London, Thanks to Tony for that. I fell face first on my bed and grumbled into my pillow, my downstairs roommates were louder than ever fighting again.

"Richest man in the world can't even get me an apartment without screaming roommates" I grumbled loudly lifting my head out of my pillow.

I turned and looked over at the silver key that lay next to my old locket which still contained all of Loki's magic. I picked it up and held it up to eyelevel taking in every detail of that little trinket, as I went to set it down, a light shone off of it illuminating the key as bright as a light bulb. I quickly sat up and stared at the key as it glowed then jumped up and ran to the window pulling back the blinds as I quickly as I could. There gently place in the alleyway between two buildings stood a beautiful blue box, that glowed softly from the street light at the corner.

"Finally." I huffed as I ran over to my door and pulled on my shoes as quickly as possible, charging down the stairs.

"Sweet heart where are you going this late?" My landlady questioned as I pulled my jacket on to embrace the cold.

"Don't worry; I'm going out with a friend." I chuckled softly looking at her. "Don't worry about me being back late Ok?"

"Ok dear bundle up it's cold out." She mentioned with a smile.

"I will." I responded heading out the door, and hopped down on to the sidewalk.

I looked across the street, and the box was still there waiting patiently for me to knock on its door; I looked down the street and quickly dodged my way through cars to the other side. I strolled over to the box with a quick pace; key in hand, heart pounding with a huge grin on my face.

As I reach the blue box, a voice spoke up causing me to look around surprise, "Fancy a trip to the moon?"

I turned quickly to face the source of the voice that was leaning against the box, and broke out into a smile.

"New face Doctor?" I asked to the slightly taller gentleman, with shaggy brown hair and a much different face.

"How do I look?" He asked cracking a huge smile at me and kicking up off the Tardis to a standing position.

"Amazing, but the bow tie is a little strange." I chuckled pointing at it.

"What are you talking about? Bow ties are cool." He quoted with a smile, slightly fixing the bow tie.

I laughed softly and shook my head, "If you say so, Doctor"

"Now come on then let's go to the moon" He said opening the door for me.

I chuckled and stepped in the Tardis with a grin, "Love the new wallpaper you should keep it like this."

"Why thank you! She did a good job this time." He responded with a smile like a nine year.

I walked up the stairs and touched the console gently, "New Tardis, New face and you just save the world. Let's go break her in" I grinned looking at him as he smiled back.

"Geronimo?" I proposed with a smirk.

"Geronimo!" He repeated throwing one of lever sending us off flying towards the moon.

A simple trip to the moon became more than a simple trip; I climbed out of the Tardis worn out and my coat slightly burn around the edges.

"Well it's a good thing we went to the moon, or those Sontarans would have blown it up" I chuckled looked at my slight tattered jacket.

"You should probably go visit Amy, she has been waiting long enough." I added on putting hands in my pockets.

"Oh Yes, Amy Pond." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you next Christmas Doctor." I said turning toward my back toward the Tardis.

"Christmas? Not before then?" He asked leaning out of the Tardis.

I turn and looking at him, "Trust you'll be too busy for me. Tell Amy and Rory, Good Luck from me." I smiled weakly and watched him frown softly.

"Till Next time" The Doctor mumbled softly

"Next time Doctor and good luck to you too." I responded as I looked back across the street.

I dodged the cars once again and reached the top of the steps of my apartment building, turning just in time to see the outline of the Tardis fade out completely.

I chuckled softly and shook my head, looking up at the door taking in the golden numbers, "I'm surprised he didn't ask me about my roommates, I dropped a lot of hints about them." I chuckled as I opened the door to 221B Baker st.


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading along with my story; it's the first one of five I ever had the effort to finish. I was planning on making a squeal but I'm not sure if I'll have time with school and work but if you would like me to continue with this story and make a squeal, please feel free to tell me in the review box or whatever. And if any of you have a Deviantart account, I will be reposting this story on deviant but maybe changing it so you the reader are the main character instead of Samantha. Again feel free to tell me your opinion and I hope all of you like When Worlds Collide.

Kazumi~


End file.
